


Photos

by CarryOnPhan



Series: Phan Oneshots [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, it's v short, phanfic, probably too much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnPhan/pseuds/CarryOnPhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil have a cute photo war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photos

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first Phan oneshots I ever write so it's kinda eh but enjoy any way. Thank you :)

Phil's POV

I wandered into the lounge from the kitchen carrying my steaming coffee I had just made, making sure I looked before I stepped so I didn't drop it which inevitable being the clumsy phil I am. I sat down on the sofa next to dan, who had fallen asleep whilst playing portal 2 and the remote had fallen on to the floor.

I chuckled at his state and pulled out my phone and went on to the camera and took at picture of him, looked super cute passed out on the couch. Unfortunately I didn't realise the flash was on and dan stirred from his slumber, blinking wearily at me. "Phillll" he groaned sitting up to face me "were you taking a picture of me?" He asked "no. Maybe. Yes" I said blushing. He laughed and took out his phone and took a picture of me.  
"Two can play this game Philip" he said laughing evilly taking even more pictures and in reply to his attack i took more of him.

It wasn't fair dan always looked so cute in the mornings with his hobbit hair cute little nose to go with it, whereas I just had a weird quiff thing. 

Once we had finished our photo war dan climbed into lap and rested his head on my shoulder whilst I ran my fingers through his loose curls. "You're so pretty howell" I said and he giggled into my shoulder. I watched dan unlock his phone, his lock screen was a selfie that we took at vid con last year, my heart melted he was the cutest person ever. And he got even cuter as his wallpaper on his phone was an edit someone had made which was a picture of me on a background of love hearts. "You're so adorable" said kissing along his jawline and up to his forehead. He blushed a deep pink "I bet you have me as your wallpaper too" he retorted, but he was right my lock screen was us when we went to Scotland and wore kilts and my wallpaper was a sneaky picture I had taken of him sleeping.


End file.
